


Titanium Bands

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey "what happened doesn't change anything" absolutely a happy ending, I can only deal with fluff~ Ian feels like he can't be happy on a day he absolutely should be.





	

"Alright, what’s wrong with you, huh?” Mickey asked, setting his fork down.

Ian was twirling pasta on his plate with his chin in his hand. “Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, Mick.” His mouth twitched in a fake smile then he went back to pushing chicken around his plate.

“Bullshit,” Mickey sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, “You’re not even eating.”

Ian couldn’t deny that. He wished he could just forget what he was feeling and why he was feeling it, and enjoy the night stuffing his face with chicken parm and maybe Mickey later. But something had been nagging him for works, swelling and following him like a dark cloud. He should be happy, but he just didn’t think he deserved it, or Mickey if he was honest.

“Ian?” Mickey leaned forward, worry on his face. Ian had been a little weird lately, but it wasn’t off the walls or down in the dumps so he didn’t think much of it. Honestly, he’d been preoccupied with planning the night. It wasn’t anything extravagant or out of the ordinary for them, but Mickey still wanted it to be special. Their favorite restaurant gave them their table and their usual, and the staff didn’t bother them too much. Later they would bring out a giant slice of chocolate cake to celebrate. It was going to be perfect, except for the fact Ian looked miserable. He had to fix this.

“Talk to me,” he said, reaching to take Ian’s hand that was torturing his meal. Ian met his eyes and somehow looked really good all sad, like a true Gallagher. He wanted to kiss his pouty lips, but he waited for him to speak.

Ian shrugged, hanging his head then looking back up and sighing. “I don’t know. I know I’m supposed to be really happy right now, but it’s like I…I just….” he let out another breath. The way Mickey was looking at him, listening and being patient and caressing his hand, made him feel like a shitty million bucks. His touch could always make the tension go away, which made him feel like even more of an idiot for thinking he could ever live without it.

“I never thought we’d get here, you know? After everything I…after all the,” Ian swallowed hard, feeling like he might choke on his words. “After everything we’ve been through, I was sure we couldn’t come back from that. Like, this was the thing that would change us forever and we wouldn’t….we’d never,” his voice broke and he had to take several breaths to calm down.

“Shit, Ian,” Mickey’s chest was tight, seeing Ian all broken up. He’d never heard him say any of this before, at least not so heartbreakingly. Sure, they joked sometimes about how far they’ve come, but the core of their relationship had always been shit that wasn’t funny. That was the way it was, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be happy. They reminded each other every day.

“I’m sorry, Mickey. I’m completely ruining this like I always have,” Ian admitted. There was no way he could take the words back now or spin them comically. He just had to live with them, just like all his mistakes. He couldn’t even look at Mickey, but his eyes followed when his fingers intertwined with his. Their matching titanium bands clinked together.

“Ian, what happened doesn’t change anything. And it never will. I loved you before that day, on that day, even after that day no matter how hard it was. I’m still in love with you. These rings and that fucking piece of paper prove that,” Mickey said, not breaking eye contact once.

Ian wiped a tear that had escaped. How did he ever get so lucky with a Milkovich? Finally, a smile broke through. It was impossible after hearing Mickey’s words. And just like that, everything was okay again. He never should’ve given that up, but he was so glad he had it back.

“I love you too, Mick,” he pulled Mickey’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

Mickey blushed, grinning a little. He was happy to see Ian happy again. That was all he ever wanted. “Good?”

Ian nodded, “Good.”

“Good. Can’t have you crying into our dessert. It’s our fucking one year anniversary,” Mickey teased, bringing Ian’s hand up to reciprocate. But he wasn’t satisfied with just that. He pulled him so he had to get up and lean over the table. Ian laughed as their lips crashed together.

They pulled apart just as a waiter brought out a plate and two forks. They spent the rest of the night feeding each other cake and laughing like idiots when frosting got all over mouths, and not caring when they kissed it off.


End file.
